Our children the wolves
by Jason and Elsie are Siblings
Summary: What happens when Percy and his friends get transported into the Wolves of Beyond, by pure accident! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Hecate let out a snicker, time for trouble! "Well, Hecate ... who shall I chose! I KNOW!" Her eyes hit the screen and she began to think about them and then a bright blue light filled the room and blinded a couple of minor gods, "HECATE NO!" Someone shouted. But Hecate wasn't listing and burst out a laughing then screamed when she looked down! She turned them into wolves, "What have I done?" She asked herself, "I could ask the same thing!" Hecate turned around and saw the Olympians! "I was just kidding! Just to confuse them and, and ... I turned them into wolves! And put them into a different realm! I'm so sorry!"


	2. Water is not fun :Percy:

**'Sup people, I'm answering/replying to reviwes**

**Marshapono: No, I've only read to the third book so I'm basing this after the third book (I don't include this stuff in the summry for some reason)**

**Also. Trying to update twice a week**

**0123456789101112131415161718192021**

**So, this is from Percy's view and third person (I think)**

All the kids were asleep, dreaming about wolves. Percy woke up and shook his head, "Annabeth?" He asked, his voice much gruffer then usual then he looked down, paws. Paws! He had paws, he went to the water and gaped! He was a jet black wolf with sea green eyes and quickly woke the others up.

Annabeth was a light blonde with grey eyes, her tail kinda curled  
Clarise was a reddish wolf, scars covered her body, and green eyes  
Thalia was a jet black wolf with light blue eyes  
Nico also was a jet black wolf, except he had almost black eyes  
Chris was a light golden wolf, a couple of brown patches, and light green eyes

"Hecate!" Annabeth growled, "What?" Percy asked, "Hecate did this to us! She turned us into, gawk, mutts!" Annabeth growled then wrinkled her nose up, "Let's go find help, shall we?" And with that the six wolves set off

They hadn't gone very far whenPercy crouched down and started to think, _Water, respond. Water, please respond. Water, water, water. _Then a huge wave of water came crashing down, "Cool!" He yipped excitedly, "I control water still!" Then looked at them, he was the only one who wasn't drenched. "Oops, sorry guys!" Percy barked, "Let's see if I can still break this mutts neck open!" Clarise growled and took a step forward, "Please don't I didn't mean to!" Percy whined, "I'll help to" Nico snarled then took a step forward, "Same" Thalia growled, "Woah hold up!" Annabeth and Chris said at the same time! "It was an accident!" Annabeth growled, Percy nodded, "And this isn't us, we'll, it is Clarise ... I think. I dunno what I was saying!" Chris snarled


	3. Lost in Space

**Daydreamer with Wings: Cool Pen name. Also, I'll try and write longer chapters to! And thanks!  
**

**Me: And my OC Lucky Fishfinger, say it  
Lucky: What?  
Me: You know ... *Puts on Spongebob Squarepants face*  
Lucky: *Sigh's* fine JaEaS (Jason and Elise are Sibling's) Does not own Pjo or Wob!  
Me: And the other thing!  
Lucky: Do I have to?  
Me: Yeah!  
Lucky: JaEaS is the coolest  
Me: Not that!  
Lucky: What?  
Me: The other thing  
Lucky: Arg! FINE! Just let me get to bed after I say this  
Me: Sure  
Lucky: I have a crush on Leo Valdez!  
Me: NOO!  
Lucky: WHAT!? IT'S FREAKING ONE IN THE MORNING!  
Me: Length  
Lucky: Oh yeah, this chapter will be short!  
Me: Thank you (And it's not 1 in the morning from where I am :D)  
Lucky: Idiot, I'm heading to bed! *Walks to her Cabin, muttering curses, and curses me to only speak in rhyme for the next 5 chapters!*  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Curse take's effect* Lucky you're cruel, go eat gruel!**

**CHAPTER 2 (Annabeth's POV 1rst Person)  
**

"Yeah, this is not us!" I agree with Cris, "Well, Clarise. But not the rest of us! Okay Thalia, but not the rest of us!" "Yeah!" Nico, "Oh-kay! Maybe we can stand each other for a little longer!" Thalia growled, "Okay. We'll try" We all said at once, "Thalia! You know everyone at camp call's me Nachel or Thalico! Can you put a stop to it?" Nico ask's Thalia, "Yeah!" Thalia growled. _I wonder if the Stoll's have anything to with this? I wonder if we'll ever see camp again? _I wonder and soon get's to lost in my thoughts

"Annabeth, HELP" Percy yelps. We are surrounded by wolves, "Welckme strangers to the mightiest pack of all" A wolf with white says


	4. AN!

**Hello People! So, I'm putting this same note in all my stories! Please Read:**

**So, At the 15th (I think) I'm going to my Grandma's until the 21st! And I might slow down on a couple of stories to work on this one/The Kane and Jackson Fan Fic. So please don't be mad *Doges a Cookie and Burrito*  
And, just like to say, Our Children the Wolves/This one might slow down ... a lot! Random Drabble's and Funny Moments/This one (It depends on the one you're reading right now!) Sometimes have work done to it! So, yup! Thank you for reading this! *Gives out cookies to people who reads this***


End file.
